Heart Strings
by the lola
Summary: Astoria always played Draco's heart strings. - "It's passionate and it's rocky but it's her so it's okay that things aren't ever perfect."


A/N- ... I don't know if I like this. I'm thinking of submitting this to the Diversity Competition, although I'm not sure so I really really really need feedback! Can you lovely people do that for me? Hope you all like this :)

* * *

I

When he sees her glimmering cobalt eyes and bouncing bobbed brown hair as she walks primly through the great hall, he is instantly infatuated.

And when she perches upon the sorting hat stool with her dainty ankles crossed and the aged hat is placed upon her head, he finds himself hoping that she is a slytherin.

She is, of course.

II

Often, he finds himself observing her as she scowls at the older boys who are often making advances.

He knows he doesn't stand a chance. She's too _young_, but part of him still hopes.

He doesn't comprehend _why_ he hopes, _why_ he follows her, or _why_ he keeps it a secret.

But he doesn't have to, for nothing about her makes sense.

III

He has Daphne Greengrass on his arm, the most sought after girl in the year.

If he wanted someone, he could have them. He knows it.

He just flashes that Malfoy smirk, and they melt. Why does it not work on _her_?

Why does he want it to work on her?

He has her sister. She looks the same- well, a blonde, more developed version.

What is it about the thin younger girl with the growing brown locks and the piercing blue eyes that wears a constant frown?

IV

When she speaks to him he realizes.

There is such contempt in her voice- she is a _challenge_.

He likes a challenge.

"It's pathetic; I see your longing eyes following me around." She throws him a look of disdain.

She is like him.

"Don't even dream of me because trust me, even your dream version of me isn't interested."

But she is- he's almost sure.

V

It's getting ridiculous by this point.

She's constantly around.

"If you don't like me, then why are you here Greengrass?" He smirks at her.

The smirk doesn't affect her, never does.

"I _hate _you Draco. Don't get the wrong idea." But they're so close their noses are touching and he can't help but wander…

He kisses her, he finally does it.

She slaps him.

And then she kisses him back.

VI

It's a secret, but it's the best damn secret he's ever kept.

She screams at him and he shouts at her and they put on a jolly good show for the crowds.

Sometimes its genuine arguing, but he doesn't care about that.

They argue and they're fiery. It's their thing.

She yanks him into broom cupboards and potions closets and drags her sculpted nails down his back and tugs hard at his lip.

'I love you' may or may not accidentally slip out of his mouth.

But they're no strings attached, of course… even though she's been playing the strings on his heart since she first walked down that hall.

It's passionate and it's rocky but it's _her_ so it's okay that things aren't ever perfect.

The countdown to the end of the year begins- they're eventually going to be apart for a whole year.

She says she doesn't care because this was just a 'thing'. They carry on like normal.

On his last day, she kisses him in front of everyone.

The 'I love you' is from her this time.

VII

The summer is the greatest summer because he finally got the girl, because she finally agreed to fill the spot in his heart that was yearning for.

His parents approve, as do hers- it's another amazing thing that he can't quite fathom.

He's fascinated by the way the sun makes her hair shine, he likes the way its now nearly down to her hips- she says she hates it but he wont let her cut it.

Her eyes glimmer with something he hasn't seen, and she isn't cold anymore.

He worships her.

He loves this version of Astoria. He likes waking up to her face when it's void of emotion, he likes it when she's wrapped up in the crisp white sheets in his guest bedroom looking like an angel.

The countdown to her seventh year begins.

She tells him all good things come to an end. That she wants to branch out. That they have been playing cat and mouse since her fourth year and she's had no chance for other boys in her life.

He disagrees because he's been fascinated with her since second year and he doesn't _want_ to branch out. But he supposes he's also had many other girls in between their games.

"I've had enough of this! You can't just tell me you love me and then just treat me as a summer fling!"

"I can, and I have." cold Astoria is back.

And then she is gone all too soon, with hollow promises that she'll come back to him.

VIII

The first time they see each other after a year, they fight.

The second time they see each other after a year, they fight.

The third time they see each other after a year, they fight.

They fight and they fight until there is no fight left in them and the only thing left is their feelings.

They both find that there are no fences to put up between them once there's nothing left to argue about.

And it might be the best thing they ever realize.


End file.
